Mauvaise personne, mauvais endroit !
by Xenmin
Summary: Hook pensait l'impressionner... OS trop court mais lisez et vous saurez.


Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec un petit OS, je pense que vous l'avez comprit cela m'aide à continuer ma fic "nouvelle magie" donc pour ceux qui la suive, pas de soucis, je continue au même rythme. Mais encore une fois il me fallait écrire cette histoire pour pouvoir me libérer la tête.  
Bon j'espère en tout cas que ce petit texte vous plaira, il est hors saison et contexte enfin disons que je ne le pose nulle part en particulier.

Bien entendu malheureusement rien ne m'appartient dans OUAT pourtant qu'est ce que j'aimerais ;)

Allez à vous maintenant, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! 

* * *

Régina ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire, Emma lui avait presque mit un ultimatum sans même s'en rendre compte, comment l'aurait-elle pu, pour cela il aurait fallu qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui avoue la vérité sur ses sentiments et sur la raison pour laquelle elle avait été aussi froide avec le pirate. Mais elle n'en avait rien fait, au contraire elle l'avait une fois de plus remise à sa place lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas à lui justifier ses gestes ou ses paroles.

La vérité était pourtant tout l'inverse, elle rêvait d'avoir à lui rendre des comptes de façon même quotidienne si cette dernière le lui demandé, elle aurait voulu que ce soit au pirate qu'elle s'en prenne pour ses paroles et ses réactions envers elle.

Maintenant elle était là chez elle, seule, Henry passait la nuit chez son père et elle ne pouvait faire autrement que d'imaginer Emma avec Hook qu'elle avait à coup sûr retrouvé après leur discussion sur le trottoir face au Granny's. Une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue lorsqu'elle imagina les mains du pirate sur la blonde, ses lèvres qui tenteraient certainement de s'approcher de celle de la jeune femme pour finir par s'y poser mais ce qui lui fit plus mal encore fut d'imaginer Emma se laissant faire et y répondant, laissant ses mains si délicates se poser elles aussi sur cet homme qui ne la méritait pas.  
Elle savait qu'elle non plus ne la méritait pas et sûrement même encore moins que lui mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait être bien plus tendre et surtout bien plus respectueuse que l'homme qui ne voyait en elle qu'une conquête de plus qui lui avait résisté renforçant son besoin de la conquérir. Lorsque son cœur se serra plus encore et que les larmes redoublèrent elle n'eut qu'une envie y retourner et faire une crise à la jeune femme ou même simplement se montrer pour éviter qu'il ne se passe quelque chose quitte à se mettre un peu plus la blonde à dos mais elle ne pouvait le faire ayant trop peur de se rendre compte qu'ils ne s'y trouvaient déjà plus ce qui tendrait à lui faire prendre conscience que leur relation en était à un stade supérieur.  
Elle n'y tenait plus, elle devait faire quelque chose, juste pour que la blonde sache qu'elle était là, que même loin d'elle, elle pensait à elle alors elle attrapa son téléphone et en désespoir de cause elle alla dans les messages et en écrivit un nouveau.

« Je suis désolée pour mon comportement de ce soir, je n'avais pas à m'en prendre à vous, j'espère ne pas avoir gâché toute chance de laisser une place à notre…amitié nouvelle. Bonne nuit Emma »

Une fois fait, elle jeta son téléphone sur le canapé alors qu'elle se laissé tomber sur celui-ci sans se soucier de sa tenue ou de sa position, oubliant à ce moment toute notion de bienséance et de pudeur qu'elle maitrisait pourtant à merveille d'habitude.

SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ

Emma ne savait plus comment interpréter la réaction et les paroles de la brune et n'avait pas bougé du trottoir depuis le départ de celle-ci. Lorsque la brune s'était dirigée vers elle un peu plus tôt elle en était contente, elle avait comme souvent ces derniers temps, envie de passer du temps avec elle, de l'avoir à ses côtés prenant plaisir de plus en plus à discuter et découvrir la femme qui si longtemps avait été son ennemie. Tout allé très bien et elle avait même eu le droit à plusieurs sourires ou rires ce qui avait étonné les autres clients, voyant que les deux femmes s'entendaient et que Régina avait l'air de se lâcher enfin un peu avec quelqu'un.  
Mais tout dérapa rapidement lorsque le pirate était entré dans le café s'approchant directement d'elle et commençant à lui parler et à se mettre à ses côtés, même un peu trop proche à son goût. Il avait ignoré la Reine, ne prenant pas acte qu'elles étaient en pleine discussion et pensant que de toute façon il avait tous les droits sur elle. Mais la Reine ne l'avait pas entendu de cette manière et avait tout d'abord commencé par lui faire part de sa présence et du fait qu'elles étaient en train de discuter, puis Hook avait fait la chose à ne pas faire, il lui avait répondu dans un naturel déconcertant qu'il l'a remerciait d'avoir tenu compagnie à Emma mais que maintenant qu'il était présent il n'y en avait plus besoin et qu'elle pouvait donc se défaire de cette tâche.  
Emma le savait à ce moment-là elle aurait dû intervenir, remettre le pirate à sa place mais elle était si stupéfaite par ses propos qu'elle n'en eu pas le temps, la mairesse la prenant de cours.  
Le reste se passa très rapidement, Hook s'était tourné vers Régina un regard noir pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire là alors sur un ton des plus froid et avec un regard qui ne pouvait que rappeler celui de l'Evil Queen, la brune lui expliqua rapidement sa façon de penser, lui expliquant qu'il n'avait aucun droit de lui donner d'ordre ni même de recommandation, qu'elle était libre d'agir à sa guise et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de partir pour le laisser pavaner devant la blonde.

Après cela et d'autres paroles blessante du pirate, Régina n'avait pas pu contrôler sa colère et d'un geste elle l'avait envoyé valser un peu plus loin. Puis elle s'était tourné vers elle l'avait remercié froidement pour son manque de réaction avant de se lever et de quitter les lieux, mais Emma l'avait vu elle en était sûre, il y avait autre chose dans le regard qu'elle avait posé sur elle, de la douleur, de la tristesse, elle n'arrivait pas à le savoir.

Alors à ce moment-là, sans savoir pourquoi Emma l'avait suivi et rappeler une fois dehors, elle voulait lui parler, s'excuser mais en voyant le regard noir que la brune lui porta elle ne put que réagir en lui faisant des réflexions alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait sur le coup était de la prendre dans ses bras, de se rapprocher d'elle et de la remercier pour ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Une fois remise de cette discussion rapide ou Régina lui avait expliqué sa façon de penser à savoir que bien qu'elle soit libre de faire ce qu'elle veut avec qui elle le souhaiter elle ne supportait pas de se faire mettre ainsi de côté et particulièrement pour un pirate sans foi.

SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ

Emma avait donc fini par rentrer dans le restaurant et alors que le pirate se dirigeait vers elle tout sourire pensant qu'il pourrait une fois de plus tenter de la séduire surtout après avoir tenu tête à Régina, lui prouvant ainsi qu'il pouvait la protéger de celle qu'il pensait être sa pire ennemie, elle lui avait fait comprendre sa façon de penser et l'avait remis à sa place, là en plein milieu du restaurant ne se souciant pas des autres clients et prenant ouvertement la défense de Régina et de ses actes. Puis aussi dignement que la Reine quelque instants plus tôt, elle avait quitté les lieux sans un regard de plus pour lui.

Elle n'avait pas voulu rentrer chez elle, elle avait besoin d'évacuer la tension et elle se débattait avec ses sentiments et surtout son envie qui lui criait de courir chez la brune, de lui parler, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Hook contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensé, elle voulait lui avouer tout, lui dire que son cœur était déjà ailleurs et qu'elle ne voulait pas le changer même si elle savait que jamais elle n'aurait le plaisir de le faire battre pour ladite personne. Elle marcha ou plutôt elle erra donc à travers les rues sans chercher à se diriger pour finir par se rendre compte qu'elle était maintenant devant la grande maison blanche.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ne savait plus où aller et soudain son téléphone vibra, elle le prit et voyant le destinataire elle l'ouvrit aussi vite, alors elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire, elle se dirigea vers la porte et y frappa de légers coups ne voulant pas réveiller la belle brune si elle était couchée. Mais la porte s'ouvrit et elle se retrouva face au visage étonné et intrigué de la brune qui ne savait apparemment ni quoi faire ou dire. Emma ne voulut plus réfléchir depuis qu'elle le faisait rien de positif en ressortait, elle avança donc simplement un peu plus vers la brune et une fois à sa hauteur elle combla l'espace entre elles et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. 

- Excuses acceptées mais non nécessaires, au contraire, c'est à moi de te remercier

- Mais Hook…

- Hook me gonfle et tu m'a bien aidé ce soir, je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire et je pense que grâce à toi et à ma réaction qui a suivi, c'est chose faite pour un long moment, du moins je l'espère.

- Et que me vaut…ce baiser ?

- Disons que je voulais vous remercier et…

- Alors je pense qu'il va falloir y mettre un peu plus du votre si vous voulez que j'y croie et peut-être même que je vous sauve à nouveau face à ce crochet de malheur.

- Vous avez raison, après tout, vous méritez des remerciements dignes d'une Reine. 

Les deux femmes sourirent à cette remarque puis Régina attrapa alors le col d'Emma et l'approcha d'elle à nouveau avant de sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres et en sentant la blonde lui répondre elle la tira vers elle tout en reculant. Lorsqu'elles furent à l'intérieur la porte fut fermer brusquement alors qu'Emma se retrouva contre celle-ci, la brune contre elle qui ne voulait plus quitter ses lèvres mais dont les mains commencèrent en même temps à se déplacer sur son corps, lui ôtant dans un premier temps cette veste rouge qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas voir.

SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ

Le pirate qui avait suivi Emma et qui était arrivé au moment où la porte se fermer, espérait la voir sortir pour pouvoir alors être un support après ce qu'il pensait être une disputes de plus pour les deux femmes et même une plutôt musclée suite au bruit sourd qu'il avait entendu contre la dite porte. Mais lorsqu'il vit deux corps l'un contre l'autre à travers la fenêtre du salon avant de voir la lumière s'éteindre pour voir celle de la chambre s'allumer quelques minutes avant de s'éteindre elle aussi, ne laissant qu'une faible lueur de bougie, il comprit qu'il n'avait plus sa chance, Emma ne serait pas sa fin heureuse étant apparemment celle de quelqu'un d'autre et contre une femme et qui plus est la Reine, il sut qu'il n'avait définitivement plus intérêt à tourner auprès de la princesse si il tenait à la vie ni même de s'en prendre à cette dernière vu la réaction de la blonde.

A quelques mètres de là à l'étage, deux corps se découvraient, se délectaient l'un de l'autre et deux femmes prenaient conscience qu'elles avaient perdu bien trop de temps à se disputer et qu'à partir de maintenant leur fougue trouverait une bien meilleure façon de s'exprimer et que surtout elles pourraient s'y atteler bien plus souvent sans risquer de se mettre les habitants de Storybrook à dos. 

* * *

Alors? Je continue ou pas à partager mes OS quand il m'arrive de les écrire? A bientôt, ici ou ailleurs !


End file.
